A gimbal is a support component used for mounting and fixing an imaging device such as a camera, and is divided into a stationary type and an electric motorized type. A stationary gimbal is suitable for the situation with a relative small monitor range, after the camera has been mounted on the stationary gimbal, the camera can be adjusted in terms of its horizontal rotation angle and its pitch angle, and when the final attitude is achieved, it can be put into operation only after the adjusting mechanism is locked.
An electric motorized gimbal is suitable for scanning, shooting and monitoring a relative large range. For the situation with high requirements upon operation, during the running of the gimbal, because a carrier body (e.g., an aerial vehicle, a ship, or the like) is subjected to high frequency vibration and low frequency jitter, for addressing this problem, a gyroscopic self-balance gimbal having three degrees of freedom has been put into the market, to compensate for the stability problem incurred from the above variation. In this kind of gimbal, attitude variation of the imaging device is detected by an electronic device, to control a servo to carry out reverse compensation, so as to achieve stable image taking.
However, a known gimbal has a complex structure and suffers from improper operation of mounting, and for example an electronic speed governor is amounted under an electric motor via a cover, which affects the appearance and is unfavorable for protection of components.